


Oh I'm All Yours

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, bottom yennefer of vengerberg, top tissaia de vries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: After being ignored at a ball in favour of one of Yennefer's ex girlfriends, Tissaia is eager to show Yennefer that she is not sharing her whilst they're together.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 36





	Oh I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> 18+  
> 

Tissaia stared in disbelief above her goblet of sweet wine as she watched Yennefer approach one of her numerous ex lovers after sweeping straight past her without so much as a second glance. Oh she was certainly in for it tonight, she mused to herself. Glaring at the ex once more for good measure and barely restraining her herself from sending a particularly nasty curse, she refocused back onto the conversation she had somehow gotten involved in on the matter of Redanian politics.

Yennefer headed back to her room she shared with Tissaia, blissfully unaware of what she was walking into. Swinging open the door, she was rather surprised to be met by the sight of a rather pissed off Tissaia, raising an incredulous eyebrow with a manicured hand firm on her hips.

“Have a good night with that whore in heels?” She inquired, her voice dangerously calm and covered with ice.  
“Yes, thanks. Did you know you look adorable like that?” Yennefer laughed slightly, either oblivious or uncaring to the death glare she was receiving.  
“Don’t start with that shit, Yennefer. It seems you forgot temporarily that you were with me when you completely ignored me to go and sit with that tart. I’m surprised I didn’t catch you with her tongue down your throat,”

“Tissaia, look there was nothing romantic going on between me and her. I was purely catching up with her, as it must have been at least a decade since I last saw her. I promise, I wouldn’t lie, Tissaia. Not to you of all people,” Yennefer hurried through her speech, gulping slightly as the weight of the conversation dawned on her.  
“Good, because as long as you’re with me in a relationship, you are mine,” Tissaia growled slightly, “I’m not sharing you happily with anyone else. So if you want to go sleeping with anyone else, you best end it here and now,”  
“Look, I swear to you that I want to be with you, and only you,” The younger woman spoke, swearing she could see tears shining in the older woman’s eyes for a brief second.

Tissaia took that moment to approach her, raising a hand to reach the back of Yennefer’s head and stroking the locks slightly.  
“In that case, I apologise for making assumptions,” Tissaia spoke softly, seeing the truth radiating in her lover’s eyes.  
“That’s quite alright. I mean, I’m sure I’ve done the same to you before now,” Yennefer reminisced.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Tissaia captured her with a bruising kiss, pulling her towards the luxurious bed draped with crimson covers. The events of the day had certainly got her riled up in more than one aspect.  
“Can I remove your clothes?” She queried quickly, pinning her partner down to the bed.  
“Of course, I was starting to realise we are quite overdressed for this occasion,” Yennefer joked slightly as she settled into the experienced grip of the older woman. Muttering under her breath in elder, she watched as both her and Yennefer’s clothes vanished from their bodies before returning to their wardrobes, having also been magically cleaned.

Tissaia took her into a swift kiss, pinning her arms above her head with one of her own.  
“Now, safe word?” Tissaia inquired telepathically.  
“Thunder,” Yennefer replied back in the same manner, taking inspiration from the storm raging outside of the stone walls of Aretuza. Tissaia broke the kiss after a few more seconds, sitting back onto the bed underneath the pair of them.  
Muttering an incantation, she materialised a box full to the brim of any type of sex toy you could think of right before. Perusing through it she noticed Yennefer begin to push herself up onto the pillows.  
“Oh, no. You stay right there, it’d ruin the surprise if you knew exactly what it was,” Tissaia ordered in her commanding voice that she reserved for telling people what to do. Yennefer pouted slightly, but sunk back onto the bed, trusting Tissaia to make a good choice for their evening.

With a small smile, Tissaia made her choices for the night: a red, silk blindfold, a brand new makeup brush used for blushes and powders, and a small, light blue bullet vibrator. Placing the vibrator behind the box, she headed closer to Yennefer with the blindfold.  
“Is this okay?” She checked with Yennefer, pleased when she saw a grin emerge on the other woman’s face.  
“Yes, give me a hint?” She requested.  
“It’s not a dildo,” Tissaia offered with a grin of her own at the younger woman’s impatience as she pulled the blindfold all the way down so her sight was concealed.

Stalking back to the younger woman’s body splayed over the covers, she reached out a manicured hand to her boobs, seizing one with her hand and beginning to lightly squeeze and rub her thumb over the nipple. She decided to pay attention to the other nipple as well with her second hand, choosing to straddle Yennefer’s waist to make the positioning easier.  
She pressed her painted pink lips down to her jaw, pressing fleeting kisses on a trail down past her throat and collar bone. Settling in between the tits, she removed her hands, using one to stroke momentarily at her jaw before moving further down to settle at her navel.

Moving her lips further downwards, she swirled her tongue over each of the nipples individually, making sure she lavished them with equal amounts of time.  
“Colour?” She made her first check in with Yennefer using the colour scheme they often applied during their sessions.  
“Green,” The raven haired woman replied confidently, signalling that everything was going great for her so far. Which it certainly was, she mused silently to herself.

Tissaia vanished the box of toys quickly to free up space on the bed for her to move further down. Flipping Yennefer over to the other side, she swung her hand down, resulting in a slap upon her ass. She smiled as she heard Yennefer emit a slight moan at the sudden contact.  
“Like that, do you? My little slut,”Tissaia mused before adding another spank for good measure on the opposite side.  
“Mmm, yes I do,” Yennefer replied, her voice slightly muffled by the silk pillowcase.

Wanting to hear every single one of Yennefer’s moans, she flipped the younger woman back around to lie on her back. Lifting one of Yennefer’s legs up and over her shoulder, she pressed her lips to the bare cunt before her. She gave a long lick up her folds, collecting Yennefer’s juices that were beginning to drip onto her thighs in anticipation. She gave the clit a fleeting kiss before moving to lick and flicking the nub before her. 

She carried this on for a few minutes, being rewarded by the sounds of breathy moans and gasps being emitted from the woman below her. Telepathically checking in with her partner, she was given another answer of green for their colour system. Following this, she pressed one more kiss to the clit before leaving her body momentarily to grab the bullet vibrator. She barely stopped her chuckle as she heard the groan from Yennefer as she left her clit and stopped the contact.

She pressed the vibrator against the clit before her, already starting to swell slightly from arousal. Setting it onto the medium setting, she sat back to watch Yennefer’s reaction unfold.  
“Oh, fuck!” She swore loudly, moaning immediately after as she gripped onto the sheets beside her.  
“You are mine, got it?” She growled possessively, wanting to ensure that she was getting her point across.  
“Mhm, yeah. I’m yours,” She broke off after that statement to delve into another round of groans and gasps.

Noting that Yennefer was rapidly approaching orgasm, she withdrew the vibrator to leave it on the bed. She listened as a disgruntled gasp sounded from Yennefer as she swung a fist at the sheet lightly as her orgasm escaped her.  
“Shit,” She uttered as she realised what game Tissaia was playing. The older woman pushed a finger in between the woman’s folds, making sure she was wet enough.  
“Colour?” She plunged a finger the instant Yennefer finished answering.  
“Green- fuck!” She threw her head back into the pillows.

When Tissaia pressed the vibrator against her clit on the highest setting and added another finger, Yennefer almost sobbed with relief, barely holding back her scream of delight,  
“Oh, by all means let them hear exactly who you belong to,” Tissaia responded as she plunged her fingers back in, cottoning on to the almost-scream as she entered Yennefer’s mind once more. Yennefer never managed to get an answer through as she crashed into her orgasm.  
“Shit! Tissaia!” This time Yennefer couldn’t hold back her screams of delight as one of her hands shot from the bed to tangle into Tissaia’s bun. The brunette threw aside the vibrator, but kept up with her fingers as Yennefer rode it out.

Once she moved off of Tissaia slightly, the older woman took the cue that she had finished. Yennefer began to get up and remove her blindfold, but Tissaia was quick to stop her.  
“Oh no, I’m not quite finished yet,” She mused lightly, “I certainly don’t want you forgetting that there is nobody that can make you scream like I can,”  
Yennefer took the cue and sank back onto the bed, waiting with anticipation to see what Tissaia would do next.

Twirling the brand new powder brush in her fingers, she headed back to Yennefer’s spread legs. With a smirk, she stroked the brush down the clit, enjoying the whine that earned her.  
“Colour?” She inquired of the woman.  
“Green, what is it?” She gasped at the end as it fluttered past her clit again.  
“Powder brush,”  
“Oh, is it- mmm- clean?”  
“Brand new. Don’t want you getting an infection,” 

Putting the brush down when she figured Yennefer was okay to resume with a higher intensity, she pressed her tongue down onto the clit. A strangled moan erupted at the sudden high pressure. The noises were like music to Tissaia’s ears as she carried on at the same pace, fully intent on giving Yennefer another orgasm before she was finished.

After the previous orgasm, it took a lot less time to reach the next, as Yennefer’s thighs began to shake slightly around Tissaia’s head. The raven haired woman pressed a hand to the back of the older woman’s head to keep her exactly where she needed her to be. 

After she had rode her second orgasm out, and a third straight after, Yennefer sank back against the pillows exhausted.  
“So, I’m going to ask you once more. Who do you belong to?”  
“Oh, I’m all yours,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
